


【星昴】以父之名-26

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [26]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 对每个人都很温柔，其实才是最残忍的。“我不会离开封真身边。”少年扯了一下嘴角，似乎是想微笑，但他实在是不适合这样的表情，所以看起来有些别扭，“昴流先生不也一样吗？”“对昴流先生来说，最重要的是什么呢？”那个瞬间，昴流猛然意识到，神威已经不再是那个会扯着衣角跟在自己身后的糯糯的孩童了。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 8





	【星昴】以父之名-26

**Author's Note:**

> *封真终于出场了╮(￣▽￣"")╭

【26】

出席婚礼的礼服他倒是不缺，星史郎是那种会专门去定制高级西装的人，连带着他的那份也一起，虽然穿的次数很少，但那个男人似乎觉得就算放也要放在那里，慢慢地竟然也占满了一整个衣柜。

按照请柬上的地址没费什么劲就找到了，纵然位于城郊，但也很难找错，因为那实在是……太过醒目。  
此时正值深秋时节，但露天花园里依然盛开着各色花朵。  
极尽的奢华，也极尽的张扬。

昴流从花团锦簇的大门没有任何阻碍地进去，直到室内大厅才有门迎侍者查看请柬。  
在看清那张电子卡片上的信息之后，侍者低头示意，“皇先生，桃生先生为新郎的家属特别安排了房间，请稍等。”说完便引导着他在一旁的客座上稍作休息，自己则去一边拨通了内线电话。  
哦对，他还有这么一个身份，新郎的家属。明明是他家娶亲，看起来倒像是要入赘一样。  
等待期间，昴流看着迎宾厅里来往的客人，衣着华贵举止优雅，怎么看都不像是从孤儿院出来的人会涉足的圈子。他还在人群中捕捉到了几个略眼熟的身影，托星史郎的福，他对于警局的人还有些印象。  
虽然跟有洙川的命案脱不了关系，桃生封真这个人，也完全没有在怕。 

“皇先生，久等了。”一个中气十足的男性声音从身旁响起。  
“你好，我是皇。”他应声收回视线，眼前是一个十分高大的男人——不是麒饲游人，虽然他立刻就很有礼貌地站了起来，那个男人还是比他高出两个头不止。  
“您好，我是志勇，”男人看起来有些局促，这让他实际的压迫感并没有跟身高成正比，“请跟我来，桃生先生在等您。”  
为什么是桃生？可以的话他完全不想见这个人，虽然记不太清，但他隐约觉得跟这个人见面不会有什么好事发生。  
他快步跟上走在前面的引导者，“志勇先生，这个要求可能很失礼，实际上我想要见的是神威，如果这不是您职责范围的话我可以自己去找……”  
“神威？”志勇打断他，并且停下来若有所思地看着他，半晌恍然大悟道，“哦你说的是司狼，他跟桃生先生在一起的。”  
“在、一、起？”昴流缓慢地重复了一遍这几个字，试图理解这简短话语里隐含的意思。  
“是的，”志勇倒是毫不掩饰地表示了肯定，“他们一直在一起。”  
“一直在一起……”昴流又再一次重复了一遍，他感觉太阳穴开始不规律地跳，“甚至在结婚的日子里，作为新郎的神威也没有陪在自己的新娘身边？”  
说到这里的时候他们已经停在一个看似很普通的房间门口，他注意到，新娘的更衣室在隔了两个房间的地方，虽然门口围了很多人，但进进出出的化妆师和造型师还是显而易见的暴露了此时在里面的人是谁。

而此时，志勇已经敲开了门。

房间靠里的位置有一张巨大的双人床，而神威此时就坐在上面。尚且还属于少年的身型蜷曲着，头埋在双腿间，双手抱着膝盖，整个人缩成一团。  
他很熟悉这个状态，北都死后，在一些回忆起来不知是痛苦还是欢愉的经历之后，他有很长一段时间维持着这样的习惯，似乎这会使自己不那么孤独。

一个戴着墨镜的男人站在神威旁边，手里拿了一个水杯，一只手还搭在少年脖子上。听到开门声男人也没有抬头，他只是摸着少年的脸颊附在对方耳边低声说着什么。  
那样的视线，昴流可以说是十分熟悉，那样毫不掩饰的、快要满溢出来的占有欲。  
但神威显然没有意识到，他正沉浸在自己的思绪里。

这个人就是桃生封真，纵然他们已经多年未见，他还是可以确信。  
论年纪，他们两个相差无几，但给人的感觉，桃生却要危险得多。  
他从以前就不太喜欢桃生，想来那或许也是一种来自于本能的畏惧。

“神威，”桃生放下杯子，似乎怕吓到对方似的小声提醒，“你的监护人来了。”  
神威抬头，但他一贯张扬的紫眼睛里没了平日的神采，反而一片灰暗无神，这让他看起来有些呆滞。

这个样子看起来，实在是……昴流心里有了一些不太好的猜想。  
“神威，”他皱着眉走到床前，蹲下来握住对方的手，安抚着，“你还好吗？”  
“啊……”听到他的声音，神威终于回神，触电似的抽回手，“昴……昴流先生！”  
“是我，”昴流没再继续碰触他，因为少年此时似乎非常抵触身体接触，“你看起来不太好，没关系吗？”  
“没……没关系！”少年试图用音量掩饰自己的慌乱，他抬头看向桃生，视线里带着求助的味道，“封真……”  
“好吧，你们先聊。”桃生有些无奈地摊手，快走到门边的时候他又补充道，“我就在门口，有什么事叫我。”

等封真一关上门，神威就往后挪了一点，让出床边给昴流坐下。  
“没想到昴流先生真的会来。”少年对他的到来表示了惊喜。  
“我答应你的，”昴流把床头柜上的水杯重新塞给他之后坐下来，想要缓和一下气氛地开了个玩笑，“我是那么不守信的人嘛？”   
“不是，”神威终于笑起来，像是想起以前的事，虽然他们之间的年龄差要说父子实在太过，但这样的抚养关系也还是留下了一些类似的回忆，“昴流先生从没骗过我，但是……”  
“但是什么？”  
“我以为，”少年吸了吸鼻子，他之前似乎哭过，这个动作让他看起来像是被抛弃的无家可归的小狗，“樱冢不会允许你来。”  
不会允许什么的……已经明显到连这么小的孩子都看得出来的地步了吗？  
“我只是跟他住在一起，又不是被囚禁了……”昴流试着用一种放松的语调来说明，他实在不想让神威太过担心。  
“我不是小孩子了，昴流先生。”神威仰头灌了一口水，然后突然自嘲一样笑出来，“我都要结婚了。”

说到结婚。  
昴流掐着太阳穴，斟酌着不会太刺激到对方的言辞，“你的样子看起来非常不好，是桃生对你做了什么吗？”  
听到这样的问题，少年不知是完全没听懂他在说什么还是故意装傻，只保持那个姿势，别说回答了，动都没有动。  
“如果你是被强迫的，”昴流深吸一口气，像是下定决心般，“如果你不是自愿的，我会带你走。”  
“昴流先生一直这么温柔呢，”听到监护人这样的话，神威没有正面回应，他只是仿佛了然一般点点头，“对谁都这样。”

对每个人都很温柔，其实才是最残忍的。

“我不会离开封真身边。”少年扯了一下嘴角，似乎是想微笑，但他实在是不适合这样的表情，所以看起来有些别扭，“昴流先生不也一样吗？”

“对昴流先生来说，最重要的是什么呢？”

那个瞬间，昴流猛然意识到，神威已经不再是那个会扯着衣角跟在自己身后的糯糯的孩童了。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
